gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina
The MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina is the renovated form of the late Rondo Gina Sahaku's MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu from the manga series Gundam SEED Astray. It is mainly piloted by Rondo Mina Sahaku. Technology & Combat Characteristics Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina is the repaired, upgraded version of the MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu. Initially the suit's outward appearance did not differ much from its predecessor, it just has two new weapons: a pair of physical "Totsuka no Tsurugi" sabers stored on the side armors, and a retractable "Tsumuha no Tachi" triple claw mounted on the left forearm. However, an incident during its operation test led to the suit having additional armor on the legs and new feet. Internally, changes were made to suit Mina's use, and this resulted in approximately 30% improvement in specifications. The Amatsu Mina is capable of atmospheric flight, as evidenced when it was used to defend a town from ZAFT forces (A girl who witnessed the incident described the MS as a "black angel"). However, it is unknown if this is a new ability or inherited from Gold Frame Amatsu as only the incomplete version of Amatsu is ever used on earth. In CE 73, Yoon Sefan developed the "Okitsu no Kagami" equipment to bolster the Amatsu Mina's defensive capability. When equipped, the "Okitsu no Kagami" replaces the triple claw on the left forearm. The beam shield generated by this new system can also form a beam blade, and can be used to attack enemy units in various ways. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-Barrel CIWS :The "Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-Barrel CIWS are head mounted Vulcan guns. CIWS is typically inadequate for dealing with mobile suit-grade armor, but is sufficient for destroying small high speed targets such as missiles, small ground vehicles, and soft targets. ;*"Maga no Ikutachi" Energy Absorption Claw :The same back-mounted weapon as used by the original Gold Frame Amatsu. These "claws" forcefully discharge the electrical energy from the batteries of enemy mobile suits through the use of mirage colloid related technology, disabling them while at the same time recharging Gold Frame Amatsu Mina's own battery. Like the original Gold Frame Amatsu, contact with the enemy unit is necessary for this weapon to function. Later at an unknown point of time, the claws are improved, allowing it to function as a non-contact weapon as it was original envisioned. ;*"Magashira no Hoko" Harpoon :Like the original Gold Frame Amatsu, the Amatsu Mina is equipped with a pair "Magashira no Hoko" harpoons, which are equipped with Phase Shift technology and thus can penetrate virtually any armor. Each harpoon is attached to a cable for power and recovery. However, thanks to the high piloting skill of Rondo Mina Sahaku, the cables can also be used to alter the harpoons' trajectory, allowing them to attack enemy's blind spot. Like the absorption claws, the harpoons are mounted on the back. ;*"Trikeros Kai" Offensive Shield System :Inherited from the original Gold Frame Amatsu, the "Trikeros Kai" is armed with the triple "Lancer Dart" hypervelocity kinetic energy penetrator, and a beam rifle that can also function as a beam saber by emitting a beam blade from the rifle's barrel. The sharp outer edges of the shield is usable as a melee weapon. ;*"Tsumuha no Tachi" Triple Claw :One of the new melee weapons added during the upgrade from Gold Frame Amatsu to Gold Frame Amatsu Mina, it is mounted on the left forearm. The three claws extend when in use, where they are used for one of two purposes - 1) stop or rob the enemy's weapon, 2) unbalance or stop part of the enemy's movement. Overall, the claws are meant to neutralise the enemy's attack while dealing little damage. ;*"Totsuka no Tsurugi" Saber :The second new melee weapon added when Gold Frame Amatsu was upgraded to Gold Frame Amatsu Mina. Stored on the side armor when not in use, the pair of "Totsuka no Tsurugi" sabers are shaped like rapiers and are unsuitable for slashing attacks. Instead, they are meant for pinpoint piercing attack to the joints and sensors of enemy MS. As a result, they require a high degree of skill to use effectively. When used properly, they can immobilize the enemy while dealing minimal amount of damage. ;*"Okitsu no Kagami" Offense/Defense Beam Shield System :As implied by its name, the main function of the "Okitsu no Kagami" is to generate a beam shield. The beam shield was developed from "Armure-Lumiere" Lightwave Barrier technology, and can be changed into a beam blade for offensive use, granting the suit the ability to switch between defense and offense quickly. The beam emitter is mounted on a long movable pole that ends in four rocket thrusters, this allows the beam blade to have a longer reach and higher penetrating power when the thrusters are activated. Furthermore, the beam emitter can be fired and recovered through a cable, extending the reach of the weapon and allowing it to be used like a whip. When the "Okitsu no Kagami" is equipped, it replaces the "Tsumuha no Tachi" triple claw. Special Equipment & Features ;*Mirage Colloid Stealth System :This system is inherited from Gold Frame Amatsu and allows the suit to disappear from both visual and sensor detection. ;*Enhanced Sensor :An additional, ZAFT inspired sensor mounted in the head. ;*Phase Shift Armor :This feature is only limited to the right arm as it originated from the Blitz Gundam. History After the death of Rondo Gina Sahaku, his twin sister Rondo Mina Sahaku recovered his damaged Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu and repaired and upgraded it with the "Tsumuha no Tachi" triple claw as well as the "Totsuka no Tsurugi" saber. During an operation test, the suit's legs were destroy by the Regenerate Gundam, leading to the installation of additional leg armor and new feet, culminating in the current look of the Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina. In October CE 73, during the "Break the World" incident, Mina and her suit met up with the Junk Guild at GENESIS Alpha, with the intention to help them prevent the successful colony drop of Junius Seven. When the station is attacked by the ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam, the suit would be borrowed by professional MS pilot, Kaite Madigan to assist his friend, Jess Rabble in battle. The Gold Frame Amatsu Mina and Testament briefly fought, until the Testament was driven away by the arrival of the ReHOME. Some time later, the Amatsu Mina was further upgraded with an offense/defense beam shield system designed by Yoon Sefan into the Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina ("Okitsu no Kagami" Equipment Type). Picture Gallery Amatsu-mina-head.jpg|Head unit Trikeros-kai.jpg|"Trikeros Kai" armed shield Tsumuhanotachi.jpg|"Tsumuha no Tachi" triple claw Totsuka-no-tsurugi.jpg|"Totsuka no Tsurugi" saber Amatsu-mbfpo1-image.jpg|Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Astray Gold Frame.jpg|Amatsu MS Girl OWWAmatumina.jpg|Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Gunpla 1144-HG-Gundam-Astray-Gold-Frame-Amatsumina.jpg|1/144 HG SEED MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina (2013): box art RG_Gundam_Astray_Gold_Frame_Amatsu_Mina.jpg|1/144 RG MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina (2017): box art RG Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Special Coating.jpg|1/144 RG MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Coating (C3AFA Hong Kong 2018 and C3AFA Tokyo 2018 exclusive; 2018): box art rg-gundam-astray-gold-frame-amatsu-mina.jpg|Real Grade 1/144 kit of the Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina custom. Notes & Trivia *Its weapons and equipment are named after legendary items in Japanese mythology. *The Metal Build Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina has the blade-like portion of the "Trikeros Kai" Offensive Shield System as a detachable weapon. This feature is not mentioned in any other official material, and thus is most likely a gimmick for the figurine. *It is unknown if Gold Frame Amatsu Mina retains the external connector of the original Gold Frame as it is never mentioned in any material. *Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina appears as a DLC unit in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost. However, the unit is equipped with both the Totsuka no Tsurugi sabers and the Okitsu no Kagami weapon. References Okitsu_no_Kagami_Equipment_Type-1.jpg|(Okitsu-no-Kagami Equipment Type) Okitsu_no_Kagami_Equipment_Type-2.jpg|(Okitsu-no-Kagami Equipment Type) External links *Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina on MAHQ *Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina ("Okitsu no Kagami" Equipment Type) on MAHQ